The War for Existence - Volume One
by The Terror of Dimensions
Summary: TD has recruited several villains from multiple universes to help him destroy his most hated enemy, his brother, by combining them together into one. However, he attracted the attention of the heroes of each universe. Will they stand together, or inevitably fall? A multi-crossover story (You'll find out by reading).
1. Interdimensional Merging

**My first multi-crossover story and a bit of a plot filler. The events of this story happen after the other (mostly unpublished) stories involving TD in worlds other than Equestria. In Equestria's timeline, this story occurs before the Season 6 finale and after "The Return of His Darkness" when Twilight and TD finally confess their feelings towards each other. TD is the main antagonist in this story, but not by choice. How? You'll see, fat Hobbitses.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the story and OC's! All franchises and their content belong to the proper owners.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

TD sat upon a throne of darkness, brooding over his plan. It could work, but he would have to gain a massive amount of energy to make it work. But where would he gain such power? He couldn't conjure it up on his own. A sudden thought came to him and he grinned slyly.

"I think it just might work," he said to himself. He snapped his fingers- actually, he can't snap his fingers; he just pretends and his magic makes the sound effect- and a strange being appeared before him. It was yellow in color and pyramid-shaped. It looked to him like Illuminati with a recolor, hat, and bow tie. The infamous demon of Gravity Falls, Bill Cipher.

"Oh boy! Pure weirdness and madness all around me!" Cipher remarked, gesturing about the room. For it was indeed in a state of pure chaos. Floors broke apart and resealed themselves, gravity seemed to be nonexistent, and the walls constantly shifted and changed their appearances.

"Cipher, I need you to do me a favor," TD said, handing him some pieces of paper that had appeared out of nowhere. "Bring these papers to the worlds listed on them and to the beings listed as well."

Cipher's one eye gave him an expression that seemed to be quite cheerful, if a little confused.

"Okay, but if I may ask, why are we inviting them again? After your failed attempts to help them out, I doubt that they will want to come back."

"I know that, so that's why I left something enticing for them should they accept. Besides, it's not like they have it better off the way they are now. Things are looking quite grim for them, and I'm giving them an offer that they can't possibly excuse. I'm also sending my servant to help you with this to spread the word faster."

"That makes sense. Well, see ya later, boss!" Cipher called out. His image suddenly became a 2D triangle with his eye in the center. A bright light engulfed him and he disappeared. TD sighed and lay back on the throne. If this all played out properly, he would no longer have to worry about his brother's meddling. Only one thing worried him. One of the worlds in mind had the love of his unnatural life living there. How would she take this? It would break her heart...

"It won't matter," a voice said in the back of his mind, "Think of the bigger picture! No more restrictions! No more competition! It will all be yours."

TD seemed satisfied with this answer and smiled some more as he sat back on the throne.

* * *

Dr. Eggman sulked in his easy chair after his most recent defeat. He groaned as he recalled some of the past events. Sonic had been bad enough to deal with, but now that meddling fox had been released as well. With him on Sonic's side, there was not much he could do to fight back. Bill Prower was simply too powerful; he had even managed to defeat his employer's greatest invention, Metal Prower, who had been specifically designed to defeat Bill. Eggman grimaced as if in pain.

"Oh, why even bother?" he moaned. "I might as well hang up my career for good. There's nothing to do."

"Excuse me, boss," Orbot said as he came into the room, waving a piece of paper in his hand. He was followed closely by Cubot.

"What is it?!" Eggman hollered, "I told you not to disturb me!"

"Forgive me boss, but you have a message from someone. Someone you know."

"Eh? Let me see that!"

Eggman took the paper from Orbot and read its contents. A look of surprise, then glee appeared on his face. He then sat up straight in his chair and ordered, "Prepare the teleporter, boys! We're going to visit an old friend."

"But aren't we going to be using that for the next invasion, boss?" Orbot asked.

"We have a teleporter?" Cubot asked excitedly.

"There's been a change of plans," Eggman replied, "A _big_ change of plans."

Eggman began to laugh in his evil manner, confident that this time, he would not be stopped by anyone. Especially Sonic and Bill Prower.

* * *

The centaur known as Tirek sat glumly in his cell within the depths of Tartarus. It was so infuriating to him that he could be defeated so easily by those pitiful ponies. He would need to think bigger next time, and next time, he would destroy that Princess Twilight. His guard, a three-headed dog similar to Cerberus suddenly growled as a mysterious figure appeared before them. He was different from anything Tirek had ever seen before; his entire image was covered by a blood-red cloak and robes, and he was walking on _two_ legs instead of four. The guard growled menacingly at the figure, but the figure simply raised a hand. The hand was covered by a steel glove that looked cruel and intimidating. A burst of magic came from the figure's hand and the guard dog was struck in one of its faces. It suddenly went limp and fell to the floor. The figure turned to Tirek, revealing an opening in his hood, but no face could be seen inside.

"My master, the Terror of Dimensions, sends his regards," a dark and cold voice emitted from the figure. He tossed a stone into Tirek's cage and disappeared in a fiery blaze. Tirek was confused, but he picked up the stone anyways. The stone had red lettering on it, which said "Throw at cage." Triek threw the stone at the bars of his cage and the stone turned into a swirling portal mid-air. A magical stream exited from the portal and was absorbed into Tirek, making him slightly bigger and stronger.

"Enter," a voice said coaxingly from the portal, "And all your desires will be granted in due time."

With nothing better to do, Tirek obliged, the portal closing behind him upon leaving.

* * *

The Overlord was floating broken and distorted in an empty void. He had been defeated quite recently by the Ultimate Spinjitsu Master, who had only previously been the Green Ninja. The Overlord bit back a curse. The boy was strong, and so were his friends. Even with his employer's help, they had been decidedly defeated. But they wouldn't last long. He would return and he would have his revenge. But for now, he would wait. He was patient enough to wait for as long as it took. Just then, the Overlord found himself in a spiritual form and a single figure stood before him, one unfamiliar to him. However, the power radiating from him was greater than even that of the Ultimate Spinjitsu Master.

"Ah, there you are!" Bill Cipher said as he stared at the Overlord. "I was wondering where I'd find you. My master has sent me here to give you another chance at revenge."

"Who are you? Why have you come?" Overlord asked.

"The name's Bill Cipher, but you can just call me General of the Armies of the Terror of Dimensions! ATD for short!"

"Tell me then, why would I accept his help? He has proven worthless to me!"

"To be fair, you kinda tried to betray him," Cipher noted. "Besides, I could just leave you here. You'll have a long wait before you can do anything."

The Overlord paused for a moment. It was true. He would not be able to do much and who knew how long he would be forced to wait before he could regain physical form again? He growled and said, "Very well! I will come."

"Great! Hold onto your hat!" Cipher stated as he took off his hat. The hat grew larger and larger until it was big enough to cover the two of them entirely. Which it did, of its own accord. It then disappeared, along with the two evil beings.

* * *

The Gravemind of the Flood rested within the depths of a Halo ring, going over the events that had recently occurred. Not long ago, an Elite had made a deal with him and had given him High Charity and the nearby Halo ring to infest and destroy all he desired, so long as he spared a few particular figures. He had honored their agreement, but now some time had passed without much to do. He had been reduced to almost nothing temporarily by the Arbiter and Master Chief. They had destroyed the majority of his form while he had been trying to rebuild himself on a Halo ring. He had managed to escape, but not without much harm done to himself. Now, he rested in an almost dormant state, waiting for a moment from which he could intervene. Just then, an Infected Covenant Banshee flew into the corridor, badly damaged. It dropped a small box from where someone would rest in the cockpit and crashed into the ground, exploding. The box opened up as it hit the ground and a piece of paper flew out. The Gravemind grabbed the paper out of curiosity and stared at it for a moment. Then, it looked at the box and saw a button on it. He pressed the button with one of his tentacles and a portal opened from the box. Gravemind dragged his body through the portal and disappeared through it.

* * *

"Well, I hope that everything is to your liking?" TD inquired, looking at all of the villains before him. They were all gathered around a large dining table TD had prepared for them. Each had been provided a different delicacy to enjoy. Bill Cipher was eating a globe with a glass of wine to sip on; Gravemind was consuming some fresh corpses nearby, though he thankfully did most of it out of sight from the rest of the group; Eggman was having a large pot roast; Overlord was in a more human-like form with a dragon head, eating pure darkness; and Tirek was consuming streams of magic from some liquid vials that TD claimed were full of "Liquid Magic". TD himself was eating from a bowl of popcorn and occasionally sipped from a glass full of lava. A silence had fallen upon the room and a cricket's chirping was heard. Everyone glared at TD, who shrugged and said, "Sorry! I couldn't resist!"

"Enough of this!" Tirek finally snapped. "Why are we here?"

"Yes, explain why we are here," Overlord agreed. "Why listen to the one who has only ever delivered us empty promises?"

"Says the guy who betrayed him at the last second!" Cipher pointed out. "Had you simply kept your end of the bargain, you wouldn't have had any problems!"

"True," Eggman agreed, "and he technically never did anything to provoke us. But hey, can you blame us for being a little selfish?"

"Actually, yes."

TD raised his hands and all fell silent once more.

"The reason I have brought you here today is to discuss a daring plan. I wish to attack and destroy my worst enemies, but I can't do it alone. The energy required will be too much for me to harness _and_ fight off those who would oppose me at the same time. So, that's where you come in. Help me, and I will give you all that you desire."

The crowd was silent, so TD started to play on their hopes and desires.

"Think about it: None would stand against the mighty Lord Tirek; Weirdmageddon would become a world-wide reality; Eggman Land will finally come to be; Ninjago will be consumed in darkness; and the Flood will consume all! All this, and more I can grant you, if you join me."

The villains debated among themselves, and it was Gravemind who spoke next.

"If we are not cautious in our actions, there is a possibility that they will defeat us all too soon. We must divide and conqueror if we are to gain the time needed to proceed."

"You speak the truth, Gravemind," TD nodded. "I only wish that the Prophet of Truth had possessed your wisdom. So, have we got ourselves a deal?"

The villains all cheered or nodded.

"Good. Cipher, start us off."

"It's a DEAL!" Cipher's voice boomed, echoing through the room. His hands were engulfed in blue flames, signifying the importance of the agreement. The villains all shook his hand, including TD, and separated. The deal had been struck; there was not going back.

"Now then," TD said cheerfully, "Let's start with the invasion forces..."

* * *

A red blur rushed through the Emerald Hill Zone, followed closely by a blue blur. The two blurs rushed over to a cliff side and the blue blur jumped into the sky and brought itself down on the red blur. They stopped as a result, revealing two anthropomorphic creatures. One of them was a blue hedgehog with red running shoes, the other was a red fox with blue running shoes. Both wore white gloves over their hands. The fox was on the ground laughing.

"Okay, okay!" the fox giggled. "You win, Sonic! I give!"

"Bill Prower, that was not cool!" Sonic shouted at the fox. "I could've drowned!"

"So I teach you how to swim. Big deal!" Bill replied. "Besides, the water wasn't that deep and I am perfectly capable of saving people from drowning. I did serve as a lifeguard once, did you know that?"

"Just, don't that again without a fair warning!" Sonic complained.

"Oh, come along," Bill said calmly, lying back on the grass. "You know that you wouldn't have gone in voluntarily."

Sonic opened his mouth to argue, then realized that what Bill said was true.

"Eh, you got me there," Sonic agreed. He helped Bill to his feet.

"Thanks. Now that that's over and done, have you Miles today?"

"Come to think of it, no. I haven't seen Tails for the last couple of hours. Probably working on another project of his."

"I don't know. Something just doesn't feel right. I got a feeling that something bad is about to-"

Before Bill could finish, the entire ground shook violently, causing Sonic and Bill to almost lose their footing. Bill then clutched his head as a vision came to his mind. He saw Tails being dragged by a strange looking group of warriors, human in appearance but with mechanical weapons and gear. They stopped before one who seemed to be the leader. The leader took a good look at Tails and brought a gun to his head. Just when he fired the shot, the vision ended. Bill looked to Sonic.

"Miles! In trouble!"

Bill took off at full speed down a hill, achieving Mach Speed in under a second as he raced off in search of his nephew. Sonic didn't waste a minute and followed in hot pursuit, calling on his coms units as he did.

"Guys, we got a problem!"

* * *

"So, why did you call us all here, Nia?" Kai asked his sister, as they surveyed the image shown before them. Nia showed an image on the computer screen nearby as she informed them on what she had found.

"A ship has been spotted headed down towards Ninjago City. It seems to be in the middle of a crash landing. I've tried contacting the pilot, but there's mo response. The ship is headed straight for Ninjago city! The mayor has requested that you guys check it out."

"We're on it!" the Ninja shouted. They rushed out of the room and into a special garage where several motorbikes were stored. They leaped onto the bikes, revved up the engines and drove towards the city at full speed. It didn't take long for them to find that the ship had crashed somewhere in the city during their drive. They were stopped by some police officers and military once they entered the city. The mayor was with them.

"It's the Ninja! Thank goodness you've arrived!" the mayor exclaimed. "The ship has crashed in the square! We sent some teams to investigate, but something attacked them. It's starting to overrun the city!"

Just then, a loud screeching was heard and a strange corpse-like figure appeared nearby: a Flood Combat Form. It roared and charged at the mayor, but was quickly sliced apart by Kai's sword. They didn't get the luxury to rest, however.

"I sense that there's more of them coming!" Zane shouted in warning.

"Then let's get ready to kick some butt!" Cole shouted as he and the rest of the Ninja prepared themselves. A huge swarm of the parasitic creatures appeared from around the corner and charged at them with a howl.

* * *

Dipper and Mabel were expecting another enjoyable summer with their great-uncles, Stan and Ford Pines that day. Not to say that they expected the summer to be normal; Gravity Falls usually was anything but. There were still magical creatures that lurked around the town, some of Bill Cipher's weirdness had yet to wear off, and even the townsfolk were a little odd in their own rights.

That being said, seeing the area under attack by a thirty-foot tall centaur was the last thing they had expected. Their bus driver had pulled over with a jerk as soon as he had seen the destruction and had tried to leave the area, but the barrier around the Falls suddenly refused to let them leave. Dipper and Mabel were freaking out, but they did manage to compose themselves enough to try and find out where their uncles were. Thankfully, they didn't have long to wait, as the people in question rushed up to them.

"Dipper! Mabel! You need to get out of here!" Stan shouted.

"Gruncle Stan! Gruncle Ford! What's going on?" the twins asked.

"Probably one of Bill's friends," Ford replied. "You need to leave Gravity Falls now!"

"We can't!" Dipper stated. "The barrier, it won't let us leave!"

"Fleeing is not an option!" the centaur called out, not specifically at them but to all of Gravity Falls. "My master has placed a powerful spell on the barrier that encases this town! Now, bow down to the power of Lord Tirek and despair!"

* * *

"Chief! Wake up!" Cortana shouted. The Chief awoke from his cyrosleep chamber and asked, "What's wrong?"

"We're under attack! An army of robots just attacked the base with some madman. They're already on our doorstep! Get downstairs, now!"

The Chief didn't waste a minute as he opened up his hatch from the inside and grabbed a nearby rifle. He took an elevator down to the docking bay where the fighting was beginning. What Cortana had said was right. An army of robots were attacking a squad of Marines and ODST, mercilessly plowing through their defenses. Most of the robots looked a lot like animals of some kind, and each seemed to have a different role to play. The Chief lifted his rifle and fired away into the robots. They were easily destroyed, although some had some kind of special defense to prevent immediate destruction. A few robots looked more human-like and only used melee attacks, but their combat features were enough for the Chief to stay occupied for a brief moment when engaging them. As the Chief kept fighting, a large robot dropped into the docking bay. It was shaped to look like some kind of obese figure with a large moustache and a creepy smile. It was red in color, with yellow edges and blue eyes. It's only known means of attack was to either fire its spiked arms at the Marines and have them return after firing or to throw bombs out from a pack on its back, which also seemed to double as a jetpack. It occasionally used the jetpack to fly as high in the air as the docking bay would allow, then crash down upon the Marines. None of the Marines' weapons seemed to damage it. The top half of its face opened up like a hatch to reveal the cockpit and a fat man sitting in the cockpit.

"Ho ho ho!" Eggman laughed. "Look at you! Fighting as if you actually have a chance to win! Resistance is futile my friends! Bow down to the might of the Eggman Empire!"

Eggman laughed again and closed the cockpit to his Death Egg Robot, revving its engines as he stared in the Chief's direction.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle had literally just gotten out of bed to greet her coltfriend, only to discover that he wasn't even in the room. This was odd to her, as he usually never left her room until after she had decided to wake up. He claimed that he just liked to see her sleep, because she looked cute, but she knew that it was just an excuse to see her just a moment longer before taking off, even if that excuse was technically true. She shrugged it off, thinking that maybe it was just a one-time thing. Maybe he was out on official business. She walked outside her door and nearly freaked out when she saw Discord in front of her door.

"Oh good! You're awake! We've got a problem," he said bluntly.

"What kind of problem?" Twilight asked, rather annoyed to see him.

"How about a 'We are all going to die' kind of problem?"

Twilight's eyes widened and she said, "Get the girls! Meet me here when you-"

But Twilight never finished her sentence, for right when she spoke a loud boom was heard outside. She rushed past Discord and out onto the balcony of the castle in time to see a large x-shaped tear in the sky. She recognized it to be a rip in time and space. A triangular form appeared from the portal, laughing like a maniac.

"Oh, it's happening!" Bill Cipher shouted, as he took a physical form. "It's finally happening again! Physical form? Don't mind if I do!"

The sky turned into a strange color and the entity grew to a massive size. Twilight was startled at this creature's appearance, too surprised to react properly.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed.

* * *

Unknown to all of these beings, their worlds and universes had been joined together by the powers of Chaos and their worlds all became one. A single portal appeared at the center of this chaos as a dark voice laughed in triumph.

"And so it begins," the voice remarked, signaling the start of the events that would follow.

* * *

 **Well, there you go! The first chapter to my multi-crossover story!**

 **I originally planned to finish the other stories that explain TD's original involvement in each world/universe brought into this, but couldn't hold out any longer. The stories will still be coming eventually, but mainly to fill the gaps now.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Cya next time!**


	2. Bill Prower in Equestria

**Accidentally deleted the first doc on this, so I had to literally re-write this from scratch! Oops!**

 **Anyways, this chapter is focused mainly on Bill Prower and this will actually be where his friendship with Flurry Heart first comes around.**

 **Hope ya'll enjoy!**

* * *

Bill Prower rushed through the zone as fast as he could run, Sonic following not too far behind him. Sonic had yet to pass him, despite being able to run faster than Bill, but that was simply because he didn't know where Tails would be. Only Bill knew through his vision and he was saving his breath for the run. They didn't have long to run, and soon came upon the scene seen in Bill's vision. The leader of the group of humans came into view, and now that he could get a better look at them, Bill thought that they looked very much like human-sized Lego figures. The leader took up his firearm and pointed the barrel at Tails's head. Just when he pulled the trigger, Bill activated his special ability: Combat Adrenaline. Time slowed in his eyes to an almost complete stand-still as he jumped into the middle of the group where Tails was located. He pushed Tails aside, punched or kicked each of the figures around him, drew his sword, sliced the leader's gun and the bullet that had been fired, and then sheathed his sword; all before the Adrenaline wore off. From Sonic's viewpoint, Bill had moved so fast, even in his eyes, the fox's movements were all a blur. The figures Bill had struck looked as if they had suffered from a delayed reaction, due to how fast he had struck them and how long it had taken for their brains to register the attacks. Bill turned to his nephew as the Adrenaline wore off entirely. Apparently, it had taken Tails a moment to register what had happened as well.

"Miles?" he asked in a worried tone, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah...thanks Uncle!" Tails replied. Bill gave him a small smile. When he had first called Tails by his real name, Tails had taken a while to get used to it. Now, he accepted it as naturally as the name Sonic referred to him by.

"Tails!" Sonic rushed up to them both and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness you're okay!"

The Lego figures laughed as they stood back on their feet. Looking into their eyes, Bill noticed that they seemed to be under some kind of dark hypnotic trance.

"Fools!" the leader said in a dark voice, "You have stopped nothing! This is only the beginning of what is to come! Your world will fall, and all of existence with it!"

The leader aimed his weapon at the ground and fired again. This time, instead of a bullet, a sphere of light exited the barrel. When it hit the ground, a portal appeared that started to drag the heroes towards it. The trio tried to run, but it didn't seem to work. Bill took a good look at the portal, then shouted, "Run for it! Warn the others!" He then deliberately stopped in his tracks, getting sucked into the portal as a result. The last thing he heard before all went dark was the sound of his nephew crying out.

"UNCLE!"

* * *

Bill sat up and rubbed his head as his vision returned.

"Ow, my head," he groaned. "Where am I?"

Bill looked around him. All around him, a massive snowstorm raged, a storm that he sensed was rather unnatural. However, off in one direction, Bill could see a clearing in the storm, and a castle of some kind was barely visible. Even with his heightened senses, it seemed to be a long ways off. Bill shivered, but stood to his feet and started to vibrate his entire body. His fur fluffed up a bit, making him significantly warmer than before, then he took off at a casual run towards the castle. As he neared the clam in the storm, a loud explosion was heard and Bill saw a plume of smoke rise into the air. He quickened his pace, wondering who it could be that needed help. At last, he found himself inside the calm of the storm, and his jaw almost dropped. An entire kingdom seemed to be stretched out before him, the majority of the buildings and streets made out of pure crystal. The castle in the distance was just as dazzling to behold, glittering and sparkling occasionally in the sunlight that poured down from above. It would've been quite a beautiful sight to behold, but the army of misfits assaulting the castle ruined the scene. The creatures Bill could see varied widely in shape and appearance, but all of them seemed to be nasty characters. They were attacking an army of creatures smaller than they were in front of the castle. Bill silently slipped closer to get a better look, and he found that the smaller creatures were equine in appearance. An army of sentient ponies. The ponies varied in color and some even varied in appearance, although they all seemed to be roughly Bill's size. Three main classes could be seen among their ranks: regular ponies, unicorns, and pegasi. All of them wore gold or silver colored armor and fought against the creatures with spears, bursts of magic from their horns, or even their bare hooves. They seemed to be gaining the upper hand against the misfits.

"Ponies?" Bill thought to himself. "Are they the dominate species here? If so, they seem like the good guys. And so many variants of color!"

Just then, a cry was heard from inside the castle behind the ponies, and several winged eyeballs flew out from behind, being chased by two ponies larger than the rest. The first was a white male unicorn with golden armor, the other was a pink female unicorn with wings and a crown on her head. They were followed by a black insect-like pony who was laughing.

"They fell for it!" the insect pony shouted. The ponies cheered, but stopped when one of the misfits, a grey diamond-shaped figure, laughed.

"Fools! We were merely the decoys! Your precious child has already been taken! You will never see her again, and your world will fall to darkness!"

The figure laughed like a maniac as he and his army retreated. The ponies were shocked by his statement and the two larger ones rushed back into the castle. Bill meanwhile watched from a distance. When he heard about the abduction part, he had turned towards what was left of the misfit army. They were making a huge rukus over something as they retreated back to the edge of the forcefield that kept back the storm. Among them, drowned out of all hearing save his own, a child's cry could be heard.

"I don't think so," he said through gritted teeth. He rushed towards the misfits and over to the diamond-shaped figure, who was now holding a small crying filly in his arms. He slammed into the figure at full speed, causing him to throw the filly into the air and fall to the ground. The filly made a cry of surprise and fear as it plummeted back down to the ground. Bill used his telekinesis to catch her in midair, then brought her down behind him and away from the misfits. The Diamond growled at Bill as he stood up. A larger creature who looked like some kind of ape crossed with a creepy dragon-like creature stepped forward and said in a dark voice, "Give up the Alicorn, Mobain!"

Bill drew his sword in defiance and starred them down.

"If you want her," he challenged, "come and claim her!"

A group of Eye Bats fired lasers from their eyes at him in response, but he skillfully deflected all of their shots back into their single eyes, causing them to fall to the ground, presumably dead. The other misfits charged Bill as well, but he expertly took them all down. Not one made it past him to the baby alicorn. He then turned to the Diamond figure, who simply giggled.

"You think this is gonna end? Those guys were pathetic! Now, you face me, Kryptos, the maniac criminal of Time and Space!"

Kryptos fired several bursts of magic at Bill, but the Mobian dodged each one, using his telekinesis to move the Alicorn out of the way. Kryptos then tried to cause some weird affect on Bill, but nothing happened. Confused, he tried again with the same results.

"Oh snap!" he said in realization. "This guy's immune to Weirdness!"

"Sadly, you're not immune to _this,_ " Bill responded, landing a well-thrown punch to Kryptos's jaw. The Chaotic being fell to the ground, surprised that the fox's fist had actually connected with him. He started to stand, but was picked up by Bill's psychic powers and thrown farther away, into the storm. Kryptos started to freeze over a bit as the storm engulfed him. He turned to Bill with fear in his eyes.

"Th-th-this isn't over!" he screamed. "You will die along with everyone else in this world! We cannot be stopped!"

Kryptos disappeared in a flash of light, but Bill waited until he could no longer sense his presence. Only then did he bring the filly he had saved up in front of him for a closer look. It looked like a unicorn at first, until her wings spread out as she gave a friendly gurgle directed at Bill.

"So, that's why you're called an Alicorn," Bill said softly as he held her in his arms. "But, your birth seems...rare. I can sense your emotions, your memories...everything. And you're...willingly sharing them with me."

The Alicorn raised one of her small hooves up and it touched Bill's nose gently. He was surprised at this act, but it also made him feel so happy inside. She's so CUTE, his mind screamed. However, he was still confused as to why the Alicorn hadn't freaked out yey.

"Why don't you fear me?" he asked aloud. "I'm a complete stranger to you, just like those freaks I dealt with. And yet...you trust me. As if I were one of your parents. Can you sense that I'm friendly or something?"

The Alicorn simply made a babyish giggle and her horn glowed, enveloping the two of them in an aura of magic. Bill was startled at first, but then calmed down when he realized what she was doing.

"I see," he whispered. "You _can_ tell that I'm not an enemy...Flurry Heart? That's a cute name. Well Flurry, it's a pleasure to meet you, though I wish that we had met on better terms." He chuckled a bit, then introduced himself. "I am Bill Prower, the Guardian of Mobius. It is an honor and a privilege to meet you, young one."

Flurry smiled and gurgled again as the fox looked down at her with a smile. He then turned around and looked towards the castle in the distance. The place still seemed to be in an uproar and more ponies had appeared, though most of them seemed to be citizens and not soldiers.

"Well Flurry," Bill said, "Let's get you home."

Bill ran down the streets at a casual pace, which for him was around 700 miles per hour. As he ran by the ponies on the streets, they either followed him with their eyes or screeched and dove for cover. A pair of pegasus guards saw him approaching the castle and held their wings out in a manner that blocked the exit. Bill obligingly stopped, not wanting to seem like an enemy to the ponyfolk.

"Halt!" one of the guards ordered. "Stay back, you fiend!"

Bill held up one of his hands in a friendly gesture.

"Please, there's no need for violence, boys. I do not come as an enemy."

"Even if that is the case, your appearance alone is cause for concern after the recent events that have taken place here."

"I understand fully why you would be hesitant to accept me. For much like the ruffians that attacked you, I too am not from this land of yours...Equestria, right? Anyways, I am a stranger here and I am trying to get back home. However, I need to speak to your authorities, for this may be a crisis you have on your hands. Who's in charge here?"

"That would be our Princess, Cadence, and her husband, Shining Armor. may I ask why you wish to speak with them?"

"My business is classified for the moment, but all will be revealed in due time. Besides, I have someone with me that they would love to be reunited with."

It was then that the guards noticed Flurry Heart in his other arm. Their eyes widened in surprise, then they composed themselves.

"Right this way, sir," the first guard said. Bill followed them as they walked into the castle and to the throne room. There, several guards and other ponies were gathered around and starring at the throne, where the Alicorn from earlier and the large unicorn sat on the floor, crying aloud and embracing each other as they did. The insect pony- Changeling? Huh! The minds of these ponies were full of tons of information that Bill could use- was standing nearby, along with an orange pony in a robe that had stars patterned on it. They too seemed saddened, and Bill could only guess why. He cleared his throat loud enough for them to hear and all turned towards him in surprise.

"Your Majesties," Bill said politely. "I believe that this belongs to you." He brought out Flurry Heart, who gave a cry of joy when she saw her parents.

"Flurry!" the two royal figures shouted. They rushed over to Flurry and Bill handed her over to them as they got into a big group hug. The mother started to cry again, but this time out of happiness. Bill watched in silence as the scene unfolded. He was happy to see them reunited again. The family pulled apart and the unicorn said, "Thank you for bringing back our daughter! How can we ever pay you back, Mr...uh-?"

"Prower," Bill finished. "Bill Prower. And you don't have to pay me anything, Your Majesty. Seeing you reunited with your daughter is payment enough."

"That's quite noble of you, Bill Prower," the Alicorn mother said as she lifted Flurry into a crib nearby. "I am Princess Cadence of the Crystal Empire. This is my husband, Shining Armor, and I believe you've already met Flurry Heart."

"I have. She's probably the cutest creature I've seen yet. I can't help but notice that she seems to be the only one of her kind. I take it that her birth was a rare one?"

"It was. She is the first naturally-born Alicorn in Equestria. Normally, one must earn the title of Alicorn by completing some kind of great task."

"I see. Again, it is a pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty," Bill said, bowing in a respective manner.

"Please, call me Cadence. And there's no need for the formalities."

Just then, Bill's stomach growled and he remembered that he had probably missed lunch when he had been thrown into the portal that brought him here. Cadence giggled at this.

"I take it that you'll stay for lunch?"

"If you'll have me, Cadence. Thanks for the offer. But I feel it's only fair to warn you, my diet is very much similar to that of your Griffon neighbors in some cases."

"I think we can make something work out."

* * *

Bill enjoyed his meal at the castle. He soon learned what realm he was in and was fascinated by the magic and harmony he felt in the place. During lunch, Bill quickly got acquainted with the rest of the court, including Thorax, who Bill took quite an interest in.

"Thorax, if I may ask," Bill inquired at one point, "Why aren't you eating with us?"

"Oh, Changelings don't really eat solid foods. We mostly just feed off of love. We can never get enough of it. We can have other emotions too if that's not an option though. But, we have to be careful or we might drain someone too much."

Bill was silent for a moment, then smiled and placed a hand on Thorax's shoulder. Thorax was surprised at first, then seemed joyful. He started to slurp at something unseen as the others watched in amazement.

"Take as much as you need, friend," Bill said kindly. "I've got plenty to spare, and you won't have to worry about draining me."

"Thank you!" Thorax replied, as he continued to feed off of the waves of emotions that Bill was giving to him. By now, the Mobian had finished his meal and started to exchange stories with Shining Armor and Cadence about the recent events. Bill found it a little too coincidental that their two worlds were both attacked at the same time. After some major details had been filled, and then some, Bill stood up and said, "Thank you for your hospitality, but I must be going now."

"You're leaving already?" Cadence asked.

"It has been a pleasure, Your Majesty, and an honor. But time is short, and I must get back to my own world. My friends are probably in trouble, and even if they aren't I must look into these strange happenings."

"Where will you go?"

"I have detected a disturbance in that direction." Bill pointed in a certain direction outside and Shining Armor got a worried glance.

"That's towards Ponyville! I hope Twilight is okay."

"Your sister, I presume?"

"Yes. Wait, how did you-?"

"Oh! Sorry! I should've told you sooner! I have telepathy, along with a series of other psychic powers. I can literally read your mind, talk to you mentally, and much more. It's a hindrance, I'll admit, but it's gotten me this far."

"I see. If you're headed that way, could you make sure that she's alright for me?"

"I will. But, could someone come with me please? I don't necessarily know the way."

"I wish we could go with you, Bill," Cadence said gravely, "But we have to stay here and protect the Crystal Empire."

"I know the way to Ponyville," Thorax volunteered.

"Hmm, I guess it's our best option at this point," Shining said aloud. "Alright, Thorax. You can act as Bill's guide. Be safe!"

Bill gave them one final goodbye, then said to Thorax, "I'm gonna have to run the whole way, so I'm gonna have to carry you if you want to be able to keep up."

"Huh? Why?" Thorax asked in confusion.

"Long story short: I can run at the speed of sound, maybe faster at times."

"That makes sense then," Thorax said.

"Wait!" Cadence said. "Before you go, I need to give you something. It will help you with Twilight, in case she doubts your case." Her horn glowed and touched the base of Bill's forehead. His eyes turned white momentarily, then returned to normal. He smiled.

"Sounds childish," he said with a smirk, "But I will use it if need be. Goodbye, Shining Armor and Cadence! Goodbye Flurry! I'll see you later!"

"Good luck, Bill Prower! You are always welcome here in the Crystal Empire."

Bill lifted Thorax in the air with his telekinesis and rushed out the doors of the Castle, breaking the sound barrier in only a minute. Thorax was a bit scared at first, but he soon started to enjoy the speeds at which they traveled.

"This is amazing!" he exclaimed. "It feels so good!"

"Cool, isn't it?" Bill replied. "The rush of adrenaline in your veins, the feel of the wind against your skin, the thrill of seeing everything going by you in a flash. It's a great feeling."

"I almost wish it would last forever!"

"Well, we've still got some time to kill. Why don't you tell me a little bit more about yourself?"

So Thorax told Bill all about his story, how he had betrayed Chrysalis, how he had befriended Spike, and how everyone in the Crystal Empire had started to like him a lot. Once Thorax had told Bill his story, Bill told him about his own life-story. Thorax was amazed and a bit surprised to hear about Bill's origins, his training to become a guardian of Mobius, and his recent success against Dr. Eggman. Eventually, Ponyville could be seen just ahead of them, but it didn't look good. Many of the buildings were broken or in flames, a large tear could be seen in the sky, and the sky had turned a sickly color. Bill noticed all this, but continued on towards the town. Once he was within the boundaries of Ponyville, he slowed down to a casual speed so as not to cause too much hassle for the Equestrians. A few ponies saw the two and screamed in terror. A few guards appeared and pointed their spears at the duo, who were forced to come to a complete stop.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Bill shouted. "Easy, boys! We're on your side!"

"Anyone who's siding with a Changeling doesn't sound like a friend to me!" one of the guards snarled, inching his spear closer to Thorax.

"Okay, first of all, ouch! Second, I bring word from Princess Cadence and Shining Armor. They send their regards and wish to know of the state of things."

"You know Princess Cadence?" the guard asked, lowering his spear as he spoke.

"Yes. I need to speak with Princess Twilight. Is she here?"

"She's over there, by the Castle of Friendship," the guard pointed towards a large tree-like castle made of crystals. Bill nodded and rushed towards the castle.

"Princess Twilight! Twilight Sparkle! I need to speak with you!"

Just then, Bill saw a group of ponies talking with two large Alicorn Princesses just outside the castle. They looked in his direction in confusion as Bill rushed up to them. He stopped to catch his breath and set Thorax on the ground. He then looked up to address the ponies before him.

"Which one of you is Princess Twilight Sparkle?"

* * *

 **Whew! That was a lot of work!**

 **The next chapter will be following up from Bill's arrival in Equestria, from the viewpoint of Twilight and her friends. Heads up: someone will be abducted before Bill arrives. You can guess who it is if you'd like before I post the next chapter.**

 **Leave a review, follow my progress, favorite this story, or do all three if you'd prefer, and I'll catch you all in the next chapter!**

 **Peace out everyone!**


	3. Equestrian Meets Mobian

**I'm back on this again! The adventures continue...**

 **This chapter is based on the viewpoint of the Equestrians, leading up from Cipher's attack eventually leads up to the point where Bill Prower meets them.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Alright, listen up you one-lifespan, three-dimensional, equine skin puppets!" Bill Cipher announced in a loud voice, floating down to a statue in the center of town. "For one trillion years, I was trapped in my own decaying dimension, waiting for a new universe to call my own! Then, after my first plan failed, my new master gave me a chance at redemption and brought me here! The name's Bill, but you can call me your new Lord and master for all of eternity!"

Cipher fired a beam from his eye and melted the statue completely, much to the shock of the ponies. Then he continued.

"Now meet the gang of interdimensional criminals and nightmares I call my friends!" Some strange creatures came out of the tear in the sky as Cipher named them.

"8-ball! Kryptos! The Being Whose Name Must Never be Said! Oh, what the heck? It's Zanthar! Then of course, there's also Teeth, Keyhole, Hectorgon, and Morphishape, Veronica, Pacifier, and these guys (Eyebats). This is our town now, boys!"

Cipher and his friends laughed evily as they looked down at the ponies before them.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" a voice shouted over the crowd. The ponies parted to reveal Rainbow Dash and the rest of the Mane 7 standing before the misfits defiantly. A flash of light appeared in front of them, and Twilight and Discord appeared too. A horn sounded in the distance, and Princess Celestia and Luna dropped down from the sky, along with several royal guards.

"Bill Cipher," Celestia announced, "Your interference in this world is in violation of the laws of the Space/Time Continuum! Leave now, or you will suffer the consequences!"

"And who are you guys? Freaks of nature?" Cipher said with a laugh, "Ha ha ha! Just kidding! I know exactly who you are! Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Starlight Glimmer, Discord, Princess Luna, and the Guardian of Equestria herself, Celestia. Boy, do you guys have funny names!"

"Says the guy who has a friend named after a baby's toy," Applejack stated. Bill Cipher looked surprised, then laughed again.

"Well played! But unfortunately, this is where your story ends, my little ponies!"

"This is your last chance, Cipher!" Celestia said aloud. "Surrender now, or face our magic!"

Cipher made a mock impression of fear.

"Oh no! A Guardian! Whatever will I do about tha- HOW ABOUT THIS?!"

Cipher fired a large beam of magic at the group of ponies before him. Celestia was shocked to discover that the demon possessed such power. At the last second, however, a magical shield appeared and deflected the blast completely. Twilight's horn glowed as the shield disappeared, suggesting that she had placed the shield up.

"What the-? No! No no no no!"

Cipher tried attacking again, this time by making several arms appear on him and strike at them again. Twilight simply put up the shield again, and while this was happening, Starlight Glimmer fired a blast at Cipher's eye.

"Ow! My eye!" Cipher screamed as he backed away. He growled and barked out some orders.

"Kryptos! You, 8-ball, Teeth and the Eyebats go and start the second part of the plan. The rest of you deal with these flesh puppets. I have to join the Master and work on Stage Two. See you real soon, Equestrians!"

Bill Cipher turned into a bright shining figure and disappeared, along with those he had told to leave. The rest of the creatures charged at the Equestrian heroes. Discord simply snapped his fingers and Bill Cipher's entire army of friends suddenly grew to the size of chihuahuas and screamed in fear. However, a blast of red magic suddenly erupted from the portal in the sky and returned the misfits back to normal. The blast then returned and engulfed Discord in a magical aura, lifting him up into the tear in the sky. Discord tried to escape from the aura, but his magic seemed to be completely useless.

"Discord!" Fluttershy cried.

"Run, Fluttershy!" he called back, before the portal took him away entirely. Meanwhile, Cipher's minions were busy being taken care of by Celestia and Luna, along with the rest of the group. The villains all screeched and disappeared, but not before Veronica left them a threatening warning.

"You may have won this fight," she shouted, "but you'll never win the battle! Your world is doomed! This is just the beginning!"

* * *

"Who was that?" Twilight asked after the misfits had gone. They had managed to fight them off, but they could not close the portal. As a result, the sky remained a sickly color. Celestia sighed and replied, "Bill Cipher. A demon from another realm. He is the only creature that I've feared more than Discord."

"Why is he coming here then?" Starlight asked.

"We are not sure," Luna said gravely, "but from he has revealed in our encounter recently, he is working under the influence of another."

"We must find out who is in charge of him and stop his chaos from spreading farther than it already has," Celestia said.

"But how are we gonna do that?" Rainbow Dash asked. Just then, a voice was heard shouting from the town.

"Princess Twilight! Twilight Sparkle! I need to speak with you!"

Confused as to who was speaking, the group turned to see an anthropomorphic red fox run up to them. He was about their size and outwardly looked to be about eighteen years old, but his blue eyes seemed to suggest that he was truthfully much older. He wore white gloves on his hands and blue running shoes on his feet. A sword was strapped to his side by a belt and a second sheath was also seen across his back. Beside him, floating a few feet above the ground, was a Changeling that looked familiar to them. The fox stopped to catch his breath, and the Changeling was set down on the ground. The fox then looked up at them and asked, "Which one of you is Princess Twilight Sparkle?"

"I am Princess Twilight," Twilight replied. "Who are you?"

"Prower. Bill Prower; no relationship ties to the demon you know as Bill Cipher."

"And...Thorax?"

"Yes," the Changeling said in agreement.

Twilight seemed happy to see Thorax again, but then looked to Bill dangerously.

"How do we know that you're not one of Cipher's minions?"

"You don't," Bill said bluntly. "So let my actions speak for me. Perhaps it will reveal a little about myself."

Twilight looked to Celestia, who nodded to her silently. Twilight looked back to Bill.

"Alright then. Why are you here?"

"I came here from my world through a portal too, though how or why I ended up here is unclear to me. I am a stranger here, but I do not come as an enemy. Oh, by the way, Cadence and Shining Armor send their regards!"

"Huh? You know them?"

"Just met them today, actually. I must say, your niece is probably the most adorable creature I have seen yet! Quite nice, too."

Twilight still seemed to doubt him, earning a chuckle from Bill.

"Guess I'll have to use the code, childish though it may be."

Bill then repeated an old nursery rhyme that Cadence had taught to Twilight when she was a filly:

 _Sunshine, sunshine! Ladybugs awake!  
_ _Clap your hooves and do a little shake!_

Twilight was surprised to hear this. Cadence only gave that to those whom she trusted in times like this. She lowered her guard and her friends did the same. She smiled and extended a hoof out to Bill Prower.

"Cadence doesn't give such a code to anyone but her friends. I see now that you are a friend and not an enemy, Bill Prower. Welcome to Equestria, though I wish we had met on better terms."

"Likewise," Bill replied as he shook her hoof with his hand. He seemed impressed that she even knew what a handshake was.

"You seem to be quite familiar with traditional human greetings," he noted after letting go of her hoof.

"I've had some practice," Twilight responded. It was then that Celestia and Luna stepped forward themselves.

"I am Princess Celesta, and this is my sister Luna. It is a pleasure to meet you, Bill Prower."

"And to you, Your Majesty," Bill said with a bow. He then straightened and looked up at her.

"You're a Guardian too?"

"Yes, that is true."

"Well, it's nice to know that I'm not the only one with such a task." He shook Celestia's hoof as well, then said with more seriousness, "Can you tell me what's happened here?"

* * *

Bill quickly got to know the rest of the group, and they got to know him as well. They exchanged stories with each other about the strange happenings that day, and even Celestia agreed that it was too coincidental that the attacks on their worlds had happened at the same time.

"I fear that whoever released Cipher on Equestria may have been responsible for the attack on your world too," Celestia noted.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Bill said, "I think that our worlds may not be the only victims if they are allowed to continue this rampage."

"Wait, there are other worlds that may be in trouble too?" Applejack asked.

"If Cipher's as bad as I think he is, then yes."

"So, where do we go?" Rarity asked. "I mean, it's not like he's just gonna tell us where he is."

"He doesn't have to. I've already detected a disturbance in this world, and I'm willing to bet that it is where they are coming from. It's in that direction" He pointed towards a certain direction, which Twilight and the others knew to be mostly uncharted territory in Equestria.

"So what we waiting for?" Rainbow Dash said impatiently, "Let's go!"

"As much as I don't like rushing into things without a plan, I have to admit that it's best if we leave as soon as possible."

"At least someone realizes the importance of strategy," Twilight said, "But I agree. We should leave now if we can."

"Good. I won't sugarcoat this: there is a possibility that none of us will come back alive. I'll give you guys some time to say goodbye to your friends and family before we leave," Bill stated. "How's fifteen minutes sound?"

"That'll do," Twilight said.

Bill nodded and watched as most of the ponies went out into the crowd that was still gathered about to say their goodbyes.

"Take care, squirt," Rainbow Dash said as she ruffled Scootaloo's mane.

"I will," Scootaloo replied. She then gave RD a big hug, which she did not object to.

"Be careful, sis!" Applebloom said tearfully as she, Granny Smith, and Big Mac gathered around Applejack for a group hug.

"Ah will," Applejack said reassuringly. Then she said to Big Mac, "Think ya can take care of the farm on your own for a while?"

"Eeyup," Big Mac nodded.

"Well, don't take too long to come back!" Granny Smith said with a grin. "Ah'm making some Zap Apple pie later on tonight."

"Thanks, Granny," Applejack said with a few tears in her eyes.

"Do try not to get into any trouble while I'm gone," Rarity said emotionally to Sweetie Belle. "I'll make you something special when I get back."

"I'll be alright Rarity," Sweetie Belle said reassuringly. "But just in case, I'll make sure that no one messes with the boutique while you're gone."

They shared a hug too as Bill looked around. He noticed that Starlight didn't seem to have anyone to say goodbye to, so she just stood off to the side and watched everyone else say their own goodbyes. Fluttershy, was saying goodbye to a large group of critters nearby. None of them seemed to want her to go, but one particular bunny seemed to understand why she needed to. Twilight was saying goodbye to Celestia and Luna, with the former seeming to be more emotional over the issue. Pinkie Pie was giving a rather loving goodbye to a red earth pony with an aburn mane, blue eyes, and a bowtie. She had changed into her Changeling form to say goodbye to him, which somehow made the goodbye more emotional.

"Be safe, Cutie Pie," he heard the pony say to her as they gave each other a loving embrace.

"I will, Chuckie," she replied, sounding uncharacteristically sad.

"Well, ya'll best be goin' then," Granny Smith replied. "We wouldn't want to keep ya'll distracted longer than necessary."

While no one said it aloud, everyone seemed to agree, if a bit hesitantly. Pinkie and "Chuckie" shared a quick kiss before releasing each other, and Pinkie trotted back over to Bill Prower, just as everyone else was doing the same.

"You coming with us, Thorax?" Bill asked, noticing that the Changeling was standing off to the side.

"No thanks," Thorax replied. "I'm not much of a fighter."

"Fair enough," Bill nodded. He then turned towards the direction they needed to go.

"I already know about Rainbow Dash, but can any of the rest of you go fast enough to keep up with me?"

"I can," Pinkie Pie replied, "but the rest of the girls can't."

Bill sighed. "Speed is of the essence here, so I'll have to carry you with my psychic powers."

"Um, you won't drop us, will you?" Fluttershy asked.

"Not a chance," Bill said encouragingly. "You'll be as safe as a doughnut in the arms of a fat man. Not sure if that's the best metaphor to use, but yeah."

"Do it," Twilight said. "It will be much more efficient."

"I'll race ya there!" Rainbow Dash challenged as Bill lifted the others up with his telekinesis. Bill laughed a little.

"Save your breath until you meet Sonic, RD!" he giggled. "He's way faster than me, and thus a better challenge."

"Alright, if you say so! I'd prefer to race the faster of you two anyways."

The group took off at a reasonably fast start, then quickened their pace as they rushed towards the horizon, ready to take on whatever challenges lay ahead.

* * *

 **It is Valentines Day for me when this is posted. Sorry to say that I have no Valentines specials in my stories for the occasion. Oh well! Guess I'll just say it here: Happy Valentines Day! And Happy Hearts and Hooves Day for you Equestrians!**

 **Follow, favorite, review, and I'll see ya'll next time! Peace!**


	4. Ninja- Oh, hey Chief!

**If you are what you eat, does that mean that cannibals are the only actual humans around?**

 **Random question, I know, but hey! That's just me! What do you think the answer is?**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Chief, look out!"

Cortana just managed to rely her message before the robot attacked. One of the giant robot arms fired at the Chief, but he quickly dodged out of the way. He then grabbed a rocket launcher from off the floor and fired both shots at the robot. The shots were true, but while damaged the robot was still standing. It fired a bomb from out of its pack and then launched itself in the air, trying to squash the Chief. The Chief rolled out of the way, then climbed up the side of the robot when it landed. The robot spun its head around as it tried to shake off the Spartan, but in vain. The Chief pulled a Plasma Grenade from his belt and stuck it on the eyes of the robot, then jumped off as it exploded. The results were satisfying. The hatch exploded open and a confused Eggman was seen sitting in the cockpit.

"Uh..." Eggman said, "Retreat! Fall back! Fall back!"

His Eggmobile detached from the rest of the robot and he started to fly away. His Badniks also started to escape through a portal that one of them had just set up. Right when Eggman flew by the Chief, however, he pressed a button on his Eggmobile and a tractor beam suddenly grabbed the Chief and dragged him with Eggman. The Chief struggled, but to no avail. The Marines fired at Eggman's vehicle, and finally damaged it enough for the tractor beam to be deactivated. However, the Chief had been moving at too fast a speed to slow down in time, and was sucked up into the portal as well. The portal closed behind the Badniks, preventing any means of following the Chief or knowing where he was.

* * *

"Chief? Are you okay?"

The Chief sat up and looked around at his surroundings. The robot army was nowhere to be seen, but he had still evidently ended up somewhere. He looked around him. Not far off in the distance he could see a city of some kind. It looked rather fair and nice to look at, until he noticed the plume of smoke that was coming from its midst.

"Cortana, where are we?" the Chief asked, as he stooped down to pick up his rifle nearby.

"I'm not sure. This doesn't make any sense. We're not anywhere that we know, and yet we're close to Earth as well. I can't figure this out."

"So, what's the plan?"

"Well that plume of smoke may be worth checking out," the AI suggested. "At the very least we may be able to figure out what's happening with the natives here."

The Chief nodded and started to walk towards the city in the distance. It was a long walk, but the Chief was without the luxury of any vehicles to use, so he had no other form of transportation. Unfortunately, when he was just nearing the city limits, he found the cause of the pillar of smoke in the distance. An old enemy of his, the Flood, was seen running through the streets of the city, chasing after some strange human-sized figures. The figures seemed human enough, but looked like some kind of familiar toy.

"Lego figures?" Cortana mused. "Please tell me that we aren't in some kid's dream. Considering that there's Flood in here too, I think we're out of luck on that option."

"So, do we help them?"

"Well we can't let the Flood consume too much and get too powerful, can we?"

The Chief lifted his rifle and began blasting away at the Flood as they appeared. The Flood did try to attack him occasionally, but they mainly seemed to be concentrated on the Lego humans. The Chief blasted away at a swarm of Infection Forms that had recently just appeared. He needed to find where they had come from, or the Flood would consume the entire city. Luckily, one of the citizens he saved pointed him towards the city square, where the Flood had come from first. The Chief started to run through the streets as he headed for the ship at the center of town. Little did he know, on the other side of the city, a group of Ninja were quickly making their way to the same location.

* * *

"What are these things?" Jay asked as he smacked down yet another of the strange creatures.

"My analysis suggests that they are some kind of alien parasite," Zane stated.

"Don't let any of the little ones jump on you!" Cole shouted. He had just witnessed the horrific transformation of one of the nearby officers when an Infection Form jumped onto him and burrowed into the officer's flesh. Cole had thankfully put the officer out of his misery before the transformation could be completed, but it was still a terrifying experience.

"We need to get to that ship in the city square," Lloyd said as he took down yet another Combat Form. "It's where they're coming from!"

"If we can get to the ship, I'll need you guys to buy me some time while I try to set the ship to self-destruct!" Jay shouted.

"Let's do this!" Kai shouted. "Tornado of Creation, go!"

The Ninja used their Spinjitsu to create the tornado-like energy around their bodies, calling out their respective elements as they did.

"Earth!"

"Fire!"

"Ice!"

"Lightning!"

The Ninja combined their tornadoes together and shouted, "NINJAGO!"

A massive tornado engulfed them, sucking in most of the Flood nearby. Any that weren't grabbed by the tornado were blasted by Lloyd's golden energy. The Tornado of Creation moved through the city for a few more seconds, then disappeared leaving only the Ninja and a few now-dead parasites. No more of the parasites could be seen or heard. The Ninja took this opportunity to make a mad dash towards the city square, which they could just see up ahead. The smoke from the crashed ship could be seen over even the highest buildings, almost as if taunting them to come closer. Like it or not, that's what they did, for the fate of all Ninjago lay in their hands.

* * *

The Chief had finally made it. Here was the culprit that had caused this damage; an infected Covenant Ship. And from the looks of it, it had been infected quite recently too. The Chief approached the ship slowly, not sure if there were more of the Flood lurking about nearby. Suddenly, there was a screech from a Combat Form above him, and he looked to see a Flood figure just as it was sliced in half by another Lego figure. This one, however, was in a ninja's outfit that was red in color. He was quickly joined by four others, each in a different color. All but one of them, a golden ninja, carried a weapon of some kind, all of them familiar with a ninja. They regarded the Chief with suspicion and stood with their weapons at the ready. The Chief kept his rifle ready in case it came down to a fight. Finally, the red ninja asked, "Who are you? And why have you attacked us?"

The Chief was confused and lowered his guard a bit.

"They must think that we set the Flood upon them," Cortana said to the Chief. "I guess you can talk your way out of this one, but be careful."

The Chief gave the Ninja his full attention.

"I am Spartan 117, but you can call me Master Chief. I don't want to fight you."

"Then why did you send these things!?" the black ninja demanded.

"I didn't send them. The Flood are no friends of mine."

As if to confirm his statement, a Flood Combat Form rose up from out of the ship and charged at the Chief with a howl. The Chief simply fired a few rounds into the Flood without turning towards it and it fell to the ground dead.

"Okay, he's cool," the blue ninja said in response.

"So, what happens now?" the gold ninja asked.

The Chief turned towards the ship's exposed interior and asked, "Any of you know how to make a ship self-destruct?"

* * *

To say that the ship's exploding core was a pleasant site to see was an understatement. It was a relief to see the ship, and ironically the entire square, go up in a fiery explosion. The Chief and Cortana both soon got to know who their mystery ninja were and what they did here in Ninjago. The two sides exchanged stories on how they got here, and they took it surprisingly well.

"So, you're saying that those things are from your universe?" Cole inquired.

"Yes," Cortana replied, now fully visible as a holographic image standing in the palm of the Chief's hand. "They are extremely dangerous. Just one Flood Spore alone has the potential of destroying an entire planet. But I'm still wondering how they ended up here."

"I sense that this attack was no accident," Zane replied gravely. "Rather, I sense that this was planned out from the start in the hopes that we would turn on each other due to misunderstanding."

"If those things planned this attack, then we need to find out where they're coming from!" Lloyd stated.

"The Chief and I have detected a wormhole or portal of some kind off in the wilderness of Ninjago," Cortana explained. "I'd say that's our best start."

"Then let's go!" Jay shouted, jumping on his motorbike.

"Um, would any of you know where to find a spare vehicle for us first?" Cortana asked.

"Oh, sorry!" Kai said sheepishly. "We almost forgot. I'll have Nia drop off an extra for you two. I just hope that you'll fit on it."

The Chief made Cortana disappear and placed his rifle on his back.

"We'll manage. For now, let's concentrate on stopping the Flood."

* * *

"Well, this isn't doing too well," TD said aloud as he stared into a large crystal ball. "I was hoping that a fight would occur. This is getting a little dangerous..."

TD seemed to suddenly be fighting with himself on a decision, then finally slammed his fist on the table.

"No matter!" he stated. "They are still no match for me! That conflict idea was just a precaution, a little bonus. Even without it, the plan will still work."

TD smiled with an evil grin as he continued.

"And all will know true power...finally."

* * *

 **Yes, this was a short chapter! Most of these might be that way, but that's mainly because I'm trying to pick up speed for each group of heroes meeting up in their worlds before they all meet up at the source of their troubles. Oh, and apologies for the long wait!**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll catch ya'll next time!**

 **Peace!**


	5. Marines, Meet Mobains

**Been awhile since I got back to this story. But the show must go on!**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

When Bill was taken away by the portal, Sonic and Tails were forced to take the Lego people down themselves. This was surprisingly easy and doable, but Tails was still rather saddened by his uncle's abduction.

"Cheer up, Tails," Sonic said, trying to be positive, "I'm sure that Bill is okay. He's a tough warrior. He'll make it."

"I hope so..." Tails muttered. Sonic sighed. Bill was Tails's only surviving family member ever since Eggman had them all killed when he was just a baby. The idea that his only family would be gone was a lot to get over. Sonic decided to call this attack in, considering that it was obviously not from their world. However, when he did, he got some news from Amy.

"An entire army of dark warriors of some kind appeared out of nowhere!" she stated over the coms, "They started to attack the city! If Red hadn't arrived, I don't know what we would've done."

"Well, considering that he has the Phantom Ruby, I'd say that it's fair to say that any battle he gets into can be turned to his favor," Sonic remarked.

"The Ruby can only do so much, Sonic," the voice of Infinite said over the coms, "That's why I rely off of my own physical abilities as well."

"Do you have to be Infinite right now?" Sonic asked. As glad as he was that Infinite's alternate self was on their side, it still gave him unpleasant memories about the jackal who had been the first to defeat him.

"I just exited from a battle, Sonic," Red countered, "That doesn't allow much time to get out of this form."

"Sheesh. I didn't mean any harm."

"So, where's Bill?" another female's voice asked. Sonic guessed that it was Fiona, considering that her voice wasn't flirty sounding. Rouge still had yet to get out of that habit.

"He got sucked into a portal!" Tails blurted out.

"What?!" Fiona shouted, sounding worried. Sonic jumped slightly when he heard that. He still wasn't used to hearing Fiona talk in any emotional tone.

"Oh Tails..." Amy's voice came back. "I'm really sorry!"

Just then, the handheld device Tails carried with him started beeping. Since that usually meant something big was happening, Tails pulled it out and looked at it with concern.

"Uh, guys?" Tails said with worry, "Remember those satellite cameras Bill installed above Mobius?"

"What about them?" Red asked. His voice had returned to normal, which sounded almost like Bill's voice, yet with just enough of a different tone that distinguished between the two of them.

"There's an entire fleet up there! And I don't think they're the friendly types!"

Sonic looked at the monitor screen and what he saw made him worry a bit. The monitor screen showed an entire fleet of futuristic ships flying above the atmosphere. Some where squarish in shape with large white letters reading _UNSC_ , but others were clearly of Alien designs. Sonic realized that not one, but TWO fleets were waiting above Mobius. As they watched, several smaller ships left from the bigger ships and started down towards Mobius.

"They're landing near the city!" Tails shouted.

Sonic didn't wait for more. He sprinted off towards the city, with Tails close behind him. When they arrived in the city, the occupants of the dropships had exited and were surveying the Mobians with suspicion. The majority of them were humans, but a smaller group among them were some kind of alien species much taller than the humans. Needless to say, they towered above the Mobians present, who were both scared and curious of the new arrivals. Two figures stepped forward; an elderly human in a white uniform, and one of the alien creatures in golden armor. Both were obviously of high status in the armies that stood before the Mobains, and this was confirmed when the humans and aliens stepped aside and saluted in respect of the two. The human asked in a voice that held authority, "Please remain calm. We have not come to harm you. Who's in charge here?"

From out of the crowd, Red the Hedgehog stepped forward. He no longer was in his Infinite, but had reverted back to his original form. Sonic chuckled slightly at the sight of him, for he looked very much like a recolor of Sonic himself.

"I am Red the Hedgehog, Commander of the army of the Royal Fighters. I speak for the Mobians here. May I ask, who are you?"

Sonic blinked when he heard that. He had forgotten that Sally had made Red one of her commanders. The human looked to Red, recognizing him as a figure of authority.

"Admiral Terrence Hood, UNSC Marines. My friend here is called the Arbiter."

Red nodded in respect, then asked, "Why do you come armed for war to our planet?"

"We were hoping to pursue an enemy of ours that attacked us," Hood replied, "They fled here, but we have lost sight of-"

Red interrupted him by closing his eyes and seemed to be in deep concentration. Then he opened his eyes and smiled. Noticing the confused face of the Admiral, Red explained, "I'm a mind reader. Literally. Your thougths do not lie, and I have seen who attacked you. Anyone who's an enemy of Eggman is a friend of mine."

Red extended his hand out to the Admiral, who despite his size managed to successfully shake the Mobain's hand. He then turned to the men behind him.

"Put away your arms, boys," he ordered, "They're on our side."

The Marines put away their weapons, followed shortly by the aliens, whom were revealed as the Elites. Red smiled and said, "You do not seem to belong in this world. Care to share your experiences with me?"

* * *

In just a short moment, the Mobains and their new friends had come to terms with each other, making a peaceful resolution. Especially when Red heard of how they were attacked. The group of Mobains, Marines, and Elites gathered on the flagship of the UNSC fleet to discuss their next plan of action.

"These attacks," he muttered, "They're too organized and recent to be coincidental. I fear that we may be facing a common foe, one who has tried to turn us against each other."

"The hedgehog speaks the truth," an Elite in white armor stated. "Our enemy must have planned these attacks in the hopes that we would get the impression that we were enemies and fight amongst ourselves."

"So, what do we do?" Sonic asked.

"There's a dimensional disturbance over in the Marble Zone," Tails mentioned, using one of the large screens on the ship to bring up a map for them to see. On the screen was a map of Mobius. At the Marble Zone, a large red dot could be seen, representing the disturbance Tails was detecting.

"Then that's where we head," the Arbiter said to them, "We'll send some of our best warriors to check it out. This is a common foe we face, so we must stand together against it."

"Fine by me," Red stated, "I checked in with Sally, and she says that I have permission to come with you guys. Sonic, Tails, I'd like for you to accompany me if you can. Bring Fiona along too. She has technology that could be beneficial considering what we may be dealing with."

"Alright!" Sonic agreed. Tails just nodded. He was still a little saddened about his uncle's disappearance. One of the Marines in the room nearby saw this and put a hand comfortingly on the fox's shoulder. Tails looked to him and managed a small smile.

"Okay Marines," Admiral Hood announced, "You know the drill! This is a recon mission. Do not engage except in self-defense or if given a just reason to engage. Move out!"

Soon, the Marines got out their Pelicans and dropships while the Elites pulled out their Banshees. At first, they tried giving spares to the Mobians, but Sonic and the others in the recon party politely refused.

"We're much faster without them," Red explained, then did a few laps around a nearby fountain at sound-breaking speeds to prove his point. Once all of the group was prepared, they started off at a reasonable pace towards the Marble Zone. Red looked up to Tails, who had chosen to ride in one of the Pelicans above them.

"I hope the kid will be okay," he muttered to himself.

"Bill Prower, where are you?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Bill Prower was looking into the sky in Equestria as they headed towards their own disturbance at the far ends of Equestria's wilderness. He sighed as he rushed alongside Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie, with the rest of the group levitating above him in his telekinetic grasp.

"Please be safe, Miles..."

* * *

 **Again, short chapter, but a lot of these will be short. Sorry again for staying away from this for so long!**

 **Review, follow, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

 **Biiiyyyeee!**


	6. Movie Shows Collide

**It takes me a bit to get back to this story honestly. But, I'll keep at it for the moment!**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

Tirek laughed aloud as he destroyed a few more homes within Gravity Falls, relishing in the chaos and fear that ensued below him. He felt invincible, at the top of his game. None of these pitiful humans could harm him...

His thoughts were quickly dashed aside by a large beam of some kind connecting with his form. He screeched in pain and looked towards the human who had done the deed. Ford was standing with a familiar weapon in hand, the same one he had tried to kill Bill Cipher with. Tirek groaned. The blast from that weapon had wounded him greatly. Another beam charged up, which Tirek only barely managed to deflect with a large magical shield. Just then, a voice came from the sky above Tirek.

"Fall back! Let them come to me!"

Tirek obeyed the voice, disappearing through a large portal that appeared nearby. But even after he left, the portal still remained.

"What was that?" Dipper asked.

"I'm not sure," Ford stated, "He's not anyone I'm familiar with. But if I had to take a guess, I'm willing to bet that he's a friend of Bill Cipher's."

"Is that even an assumption we need to make?" Stan asked. "Of course he's one of Bill's friends! Who else would he get the help from to come here?"

"What should we do?" Mabel asked.

Ford and Stan looked to each other. For once, they were clueless on what to do. This enemy was new to them, coming from who-knows-where. They didn't know what to expect, but one thing was certain: they needed to get to the bottom of this and fast.

"I'm going in there." Ford started towards the large portal, but stopped when Stan spoke.

"You can't go in there, Ford," Stan said, seeming to at first deny any passage. But then he smirked. "At least, not alone."

Ford smiled, then looked to Dipper and Mabel.

"Kids, you need to stay here. It's too dangerous for you and we don't know what may be on the other side."

"Okay," the twins replied with a nod. They watched their great-uncles walk into the large portal and disappear. As soon as they were gone, Dipper looked to Mabel.

"We're going in after them, aren't we?" he asked.

"Yep!" Mabel agreed.

Holding each other's hands, they took a deep breath and leaped into the portal...

* * *

"Where are we?" was the first question that came to the minds of the two brothers as they looked around. They found themselves in some kind of happy colorful-looking country. A blue sky was above their heads, a few white clouds were seen in the skies, and a friendly atmosphere seemed to be all around them. Yet at the same time, there was a slight sense of dread in the air, as if the whole world was holding its breath, waiting for something bad to happen. Ford took out some kind of small device, and what he saw surprised him.

"Stan, look at this," he said to his brother, showing him the results on screen. "It says that we're still back home, yet at the same time we're not."

"How's that work?" Stan asked.

"The same way anything remotely connected to Bill Cipher works," Ford stated bluntly.

"Eh, good point," Stan muttered. "So, where to from here?"

But before Ford could answer, they heard a sound in the distance. The sound of something going fast enough to break the sound barrier. Turning in the direction it came from, the two were surprised to see a group of strange creatures coming towards them. Seven of them were ponies, each a different color and each with a strange picture-like marking on their flanks. The eighth figure, however, was the strangest of the group: a red anthropomorphic fox wearing white gloves and blue shoes. A sword was strapped across his back and his eyes held an ancient look in them. One of the ponies, a blue one with a rainbow mane and tail, was flying above the fox at the same unrealistic speeds it was running, and a second pony, a pink one who seemed really hyperactive, was running alongside the fox. The rest of the group were floating above the fox's head somehow. Upon noticing the humans, the fox and the two ponies not being held up above the fox came to an abrupt stop. Now that the group was closer, Stan and Ford could get a better look at the inhabitants.

The creatures before them were barely half their height on four legs, or even two legs in the fox's case. Some of the ponies had additional features such as a unicorn horn or a pair of wings. One particular figure however, a lavender colored pony, had both a horn and wings, and seemed slightly taller than the other ponies. The creatures looked at the humans, then a Southerner female voice said, "Okay, who the hay are these guys?"

Stan and Ford were surprised.

"You can talk?!" they shouted.

"Of course we can!" the blue pegasus snapped, also in a female vocie. "Don't tell me that you've never seen a talking pony before!"

"Oh great!" Stan muttered. "I think we're in that crazy TV show that Mabel watches."

A male's chuckle came from the fox, who then said politely, "It is, but it's more real than you think. The name's Prower. Bill Prower, no relationships to the demon you call Bill Cipher. These are my friends: Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Starlight Glimmer, and Twilight Sparkle."

The ponies seemed a bit wary of the humans, but a reassuring glance from the fox soon dispersed their suspicions. Stan and Ford managed a smile and at least an attempt at a friendly greeting. Soon, they had gotten to know each other on a mutual level of respect and friendliness. Stan and Ford learned that Bill Prower wasn't even a native of Equestria, the world they were in now, but rather an outsider like themselves that had been sent there by a strange force. The lavender pony, who Stan and Ford learned was an alicorn, then asked, "If I may ask, how did you get here?"

The brothers explained how a portal had appeared over Gravity Falls, sending Tirek into their world, how when he had been defeated the mysterious voice had called him back, all the way up to meeting the ponies. Bill seemed concerned about something when they were done speaking.

"It seems that our enemy wanted you to come to us, perhaps in hopes of maybe aggression occurring."

"So, do you have a plan?" Stan asked.

"We're heading towards what may be our best guess at his location," Bill stated, "and it seems your device here pinpoints that location perfectly. This will make it easier on all of us."

"Okay...uh, how do you plan on getting us there?" Ford asked. Bill smiled, then his form glowed a bit and the Pines brothers were lifted into the air by an unseen force, much to their surprise.

"Telekinesis," Bill explained, "Hold on, because this is gonna be rough!"

And with that, the Mobain sprinted off towards their destination, with the rest of the group floating above him as well, save for Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash.

* * *

"Dipper?" Mabel asked, "Where are we? and what is that?"

"I don't know," Dipper replied. They were standing in front of a large portal, but it was different from the one they had just exited from. This one was more menacing and seemed to radiate a hostile energy towards them. The landscape they were surrounded by seemed to be a space where a void collided with several different kinds of terrain. It was all strange and overwhelming for them, but they didn't have much time to think about that. Loud noises were heard coming from several different directions, all of them heading for the portal. Dipper and Mabel were surprised. They looked this way and that, but there was nowhere to run or hide.

They sat there, holding each other in fear as the figures came into view...

* * *

 **"And that's why he's called, 'Cliffhanger!' Old PBS classic!"**

 **If you happen to know what he's talking about, leave a comment about it in a review. Don't forget to follow or favorite, and I'll see you guys next time!**

 **Peace out! Hope y'all enjoyed!**


	7. All Together

**Let's keep this snowball rolling, shall we? At last, all of the universes collide.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The Ninja and the Chief stopped their vehicles a short distance away from the source of their disturbance on the radar: a large menacing portal.

"This it it," Cortana stated, "Looks like we're in for a surprise."

"Alright, let's do this stealthily," Cole suggested. "We don't know who we will meet or how many there are."

"Uh, I hate to break it to you guys, but I don't think the Chief can do stealth too well," Kai said. The Chief simply pushed a button on his wrist arm, and suddenly turned invisible, much to the Ninja's surprise.

"Wanna bet?" the Chief stated. Jay was awestruck.

"Whoa! Dude, you've gotta let me replicate that!"

"Later Jay," Lloyd said, "We have more important matters now."

They started silently towards the portal. As they did, Zane muttered, "I sense two figures ahead. Children by the looks of it. But from that portal, I sense a dark presence."

"That doesn't sound good," Kai whispered. At last, they came across the children in question, a boy and a girl who seemed to be twins. They were looking around in fear, for they had heard something approaching. Now that they were on top of the kids, the Chief and Ninja could hear something coming too. Just then, something struck the Chief and cancelled out his active camouflage, revealing himself to all. The Ninja reacted quickly and jumped out of cover and prepared for a fight. As they did so, a couple things happened at once.

From one direction came the UNSC and Elites with Sonic, Tails and Red in the lead, and from another direction came the Mane Six, Bill Prower, Stan and Ford. The three groups, not yet realizing that they were all allies got into fighting stances and prepared for a possible three-way free-for-all. That is, until Sonic noticed a familiar face among the crowd of ponies.

"Bill?"

Hearing Sonic's remark, everyone on all sides ceased their hostility as they started recognizing familiar faces among the other crowds.

"Uncle!" Tails called, flying down from his Pelican towards Bill at top speeds.

"Miles!"

Bill levitated into the air towards his nephew with his psychic powers, meeting his nephew halfway with a big hug.

"I thought I'd never see you again," Tails said tearfully.

"I know," Bill replied with an equally emotional voice, "I missed you too, buddy."

Meanwhile, the Admiral had noticed the Chief and said, "Chief, mind telling me what you're doing with those...Legos?"

"Sir, finding the culprit and getting back home."

"Wait, you know these guys?" Jay asked.

"Gruncle Stan! Gruncle Ford!" Dipper and Mabel both rushed over to their uncles.

"Dipper! Mabel! How'd you get here?" the two men demanded, but they were still happy to see them safe and sound. As the reunions ended, Red stood in the center of it all and noticed everyone looking to him and the other groups.

"Well, it seems we're all in the same boat," Red said aloud, "so there's no need for any violence. We all have a common enemy, so why don't we all get along and introduce ourselves? I'll start: Red the Hedgehog, at your service."

Red did his signature bow when he finished. As unorthodox as that may have been, everyone took his advice thankfully and started off.

"I am Princess Twilight Sparkle of Equestria. These are my friends; Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Starlight Glimmer."

"Admiral Terrence Hood of the UNSC Marines."

"They call me the Arbiter. I command the Elites."

"We're the Ninja of Ninjago: Jay, Kai, Zane, Cole, and Lloyd."

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. These are my friends: Red the Hedgehog, Miles Prower, but we just call him Tails, and his uncle Bill Prower."

"We're Dipper and Mabel Pines. These are our great-uncles Stan and Ford."

It didn't take long for the five parties to get properly introduced and the situation explained in full. By now, it was all too clear that they were fighting the same foe. But they also discovered an additional fact.

"This is incredible!" Ford exclaimed as he showed the group a picture from his device.

"What is it?" the Admiral asked.

"It seems that our own worlds and universes have been brought together to create one world," Tails explained.

"But wouldn't we all suddenly change so we all look the same or something?" Jay asked.

"He's right," Starlight agreed. "Normally, whenever someone leaves his own world or universe, his image changes to suit the universe he is in."

"Unless someone or something is using Chaos magic to keep it this way," Twilight noted.

"Magic?" the Admiral asked.

"Unfortunately for you Admiral, magic is real," Bill Prower stated, "though not always available in other universes. But if what Twilight says is true...Sonic a Chaos Emerald please."

Sonic nodded and pulled out a Chaos Emerald. When he did, it started glowing and everyone gasped.

"So it is true!" Red remarked.

"What's true?" Starlight asked.

"The Chaos Magic you referred to, Cipher's Weirdness, and the energy given off by the Chaos Emeralds are the same."

"Are you saying that the one who did this used the same energy from your Emerald to bring us together?" Lloyd asked.

"It would seem so," Twilight stated.

"These Emeralds," the Arbiter said, "Judging from appearance alone, I can already tell that they are indeed quite powerful. One Emerald alone could power an entire Covenant Flagship."

"So it's like a source of super electricity!" Rainbow Dash suggested.

"Eh, more or less," Sonic replied. "If all seven Chaos Emeralds are brought together, they can cause massive damage or make us go into a super form."

"But our enemies don't have any Chaos Emeralds," Stan noted.

"You're right, they don't," Red said. "But somehow that managed to accomplish this. And from what Bill's told me as well as the descriptions of his power levels, Cipher couldn't do this himself, even with the help of the other villains. Something isn't right."

"So, any ideas?" the Admiral asked.

Red seemed thoughtful, then said, "We'll have to tell our other worlds about this connection and prepare for battle. But first, we must get a task force made up of soldiers from each of our worlds and figure out what we're up against. How fast can you mobilize your forces?"

"The Equestrians aren't much for fighting, but we can get an effective fighting force mobilized rather quickly," Twilight said.

"We can get the Freedom Fighters mobilized in a half-hour," Sonic mentioned.

"Same with us," the Admiral added.

"Uh, we're the only official fighting force in Ninjago," Kai said sheepishly.

"Gravity Falls doesn't have anyone who can count as a military force," Ford said, "And we can't risk anyone outside of Gravity Falls knowing about this."

Red nodded. "Okay, we leave and establish a task force from each of our worlds and rendezvous here in an hour. Let's move!"

Nobody bothered to question Red's authority, for he obviously seemed to have more experience with these things than anyone. Also, what he suggested made more sense than any other plan they had. Red volunteered to stay behind with Ford and Stan to mark the portal's location and monitor anything new that happened. Bill would've stayed, but Red insisted that he go.

"Fiona's been worried sick for you man," he said to Bill, "Wouldn't want to keep her waiting."

Bill had left on a happy note there, and from what Red's sources told him later on, she was extremely happy to see him, to the point where she ended up grabbing him and using her thrusters to take him up several hundred feet off the ground. Red chuckled, for that sounded exactly like her. But he soon got a concerned look as he stared at the portal while waiting for the task force. He knew of only one being who could possibly be responsible for this. Red sighed. The reason he had separated from Him was to escape the life he had been forced to live with Him, even if Red had left behind a duplicate to sweeten the deal. Red looked around at the place and let a sigh out as he muttered his thoughts to himself.

"For all our sakes, I hope that I'm wrong..."

* * *

 **After this chapter comes the actual confrontation! Which will slowly but surely bring this volume to a close and get you prepared for volume two.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Review, follow, whatever you want to do, and I'll see you later!**

 **Peace!**


	8. The Battle Has Begun

**At long last, the fighting begins! Well, some of it.**

 **Hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

Red's advice had not gone unheeded. Soon, a small army comprised of the best of the best warriors from each universe had been gathered together at the portal entrance.

For the Equestrians, it was the Wonderbolts and the Mane Six and Starlight.

For the UNSC, it was the Chief and a squad of ODST soldiers.

For the Elites, it was the Arbiter and a personal squad operating under his command.

For the Mobains, it was Red's personal squad from the Royal Fighters, the Phantom Squad, Sonic and his friends, and a few brave Mobains who had joined the cause.

As mentioned earlier, Ninjago and Gravity Falls only had what was currently provided, so they had little to bring back save for some extra gear and equipment. After everyone had gathered together at the portal, they had been given a quick summary of what their reconnaissance mission was: go through the portal, find out what was on the other side, and report back. Unfortunately, all of those plans quickly went down the drain when the heroes discovered a shocking trait from the portal; it only allowed specific individuals to enter. After some careful trials and errors, it was determined that only the following could enter: Bill Prower, Sonic the Hedgehog, Red the Hedgehog, Tails, The Mane Six, Starlight Glimmer, the Ninja, the Master Chief, the Arbiter, and Dipper and Mabel. While this did complicate things a bit, the group was smart enough to com's up with a different plan.

"Have all our squads set up a perimeter around the portal," Cortana suggested, "Make sure that nothing gets in or out that isn't one of ours."

The squads did as they were told, and soon a perimeter had been made with the combined efforts of the soldiers present. Those who were permitted entry looked at the entrance to the unknown, feeling a slight sensation of fear go through them. None of them said it aloud, but they all were thinking the same thing more or less: "Could this be our last?"

Bill seemed to notice the faces of concern that everyone was sporting, and said, "I know that most of us are thinking that this may be our last fight, but think about what's at stake. This entity, whoever it may be, is threatening our worlds, our universes, our very existence. We cannot allow him to get away with this crime. I know that it means putting your life on the line, but that's exactly what's at stake! So why don't we go in there and show him who he's messing with?"

Everyone cheered or nodded in agreement, then with a single cause stepped through the portal to face their foe.

* * *

On the other side of the portal, the group found themselves standing in a plane of existence that Tails felt was similar to the limbo that he and Sonic had been sucked into once by the Time Eater. There was nothing to be seen at first, then a being dropped down in front of them that looked very much like a robotic version of Dark Gaia from Mobius. Sonic, cocky as ever, stepped forward and said, "Alright, whoever you are! If you wish to avoid an embarrassing beat down, you should give up right now!"

A hatch opened up on the robot's head, and a familiar obese figure appeared.

"You and your friends are in no position to demand anything, you spiny rodent!" Eggman scoffed.

"Figures," Red muttered when he saw the madman.

"But that doesn't make any sense," Tails objected. "There's no way you did this alone."

"Of course he didn't, child," a dark voice answered, "He had a little help."

A dark spiritual being levitated down next to Eggman and transformed its form in a flash of light. A large dark human-like figure stood in its place, one which the Ninja were painfully familiar with.

"Overlord!" they exclaimed.

"Princess Twilight!" a loud voice called. The alicorn stiffened as the figure revealed himself in a flash of light.

"Tirek!" she growled, and the rest of her friends did the same. Pinkie's disguise fell off when this happened, which made her look more intimidating. Thankfully, nobody on her side was scared of her Changeling appearance. Just then, the ground burst apart next to Eggman and a large grotesque being crawled its way to the surface. Several smaller creatures crawled out from behind it as well. The Chief and Arbiter were well aware of who it was, but didn't saw anything.

"W-what is that?" Tails asked.

"I?" Gravemind answered, "I am a monument to all your sins."

"A monument to my indigestion perhaps," Cole muttered. As he did, a triangular shaped figure appeared in front of the villains with a hysterical laugh. His one eye turned towards the heroes.

"Cipher!" the twins shouted. Earlier, they had decided to refer to him as Cipher to avoid confusion between the demon and Bill Prower.

"Well, well, well!" the demonic Illuminati remarked, "You brought the whole gang with you! We're gonna have ourselves a little party up in here at this rate."

"But that doesn't make any sense," Dipper stated, "There's no way you did this alone."

"Of course not, silly!" Cipher laughed, "Behold my new partner in crime, the only one of his kind! Tremble before him and despair!"

A column of red smoke appeared and the man in question appeared to greet them, an evil smile on his face. The entire group of heroes gasped as they realized who it was, calling him by the names known in their respective worlds or universes, save for the Chief and Arbiter.

"TD!" the Equestrians and twins exclaimed.

"The Serpentine Droid!" the Ninja shouted.

"The Lord of Chaos!" Sonic and his team exclaimed, although Red and Bill seemed to have been hit by a bad vibe.

"William?"

The last one was spoken by Twilight, who held an expression that was a mixture of sadness, betrayal, and disbelief. TD simply smiled and said, "Welcome to the end of all things. I hope you came prepared."

"TD, what are you doing?" the Equestrians demanded, "Why would you do this?"

"It's nothing personal girls," the boy stated calmly, "It's simply what I have been wanting to do for a long time: get revenge on those who wronged me. Starting with the brother."

Although no one knew what he was talking about, everyone realized that he had done this as a means to reach someplace that he normally couldn't reach. Bill stepped forward along with Red, and TD looked to them with an evil grin.

"I see that you've already met my rogue personalities, who separated from me when this started," TD stated. Everyone looked to the two Mobains in surprise.

"What's he saying?" Sonic asked.

"Uncle?" Tails had a look that meant "tell me this isn't true." Bill looked TD in the eye. Not a sliver of fear could be seen in his expression or his eyes, only defiance.

"I separated from you, TD, because I realized what you obviously didn't realize in time," he growled, "You've allowed yourself to be consumed and now you have lost all reason. I separated because I didn't want to be your puppet, like I know you would've made me become."

"So sad," TD scoffed, then to Red, "And your reason?"

"I'm a neutral character," Red stated, "I just wanted to have some fun."

"I don't understand," Tails said, causing Bill to look to his nephew. Bill sighed.

"When I first came to Mobius, I was but a part of TD. However, I decided to forge my own path by separating from his being and creating an alternate timeline in Mobius's history. As such, Bill Prower was born and I was able to live another life, free from his influence."

"So you lied?!"

"No! I lost my memory!" Bill explained. Everyone had stopped to listen to him now, curious of what he had to say. "Miles, when you found me in the cyrosleep chamber, my amnesia had taken away more than just the memory of my new existence; it had also taken away my memories of TD. I only recently had it restored when we defeated TD as Eggman's supplier. I would've told you sooner, but then this happened. I never wanted any of this to happen. I just wanted to know what it was like...to have a choice... I'm sorry..."

Tears started streaming down from Bill's eyes, much to the amusement of TD.

"There! Now you see! He has deceived you from the start. He never was your friend or your family. He was just a puppet for my plans! And while he has outlived his usefulness to me, there are others I can resort to. How does it feel, Miles Prower? To have all you love wrenched from you?"

TD laughed while Tails simply seemed conflicted with his emotions. Everyone else just glared at TD, for they knew that he was toying with them. Just then, Twilight walked towards TD slowly and deliberately. TD noticed this and said, "Well, what's this? The Princess of Friendship? Have you come to be by my side, like you've always wanted? I'd say that I'm touched my dear, but I'm afraid that-"

*SLAP!*

Without a word, Twilight smacked him across the face with her front hoof. Everyone was shocked at Twilight's action, and even the villains grimaced at the sight.

"How could you?" Twilight demanded, as angry tears formed in her eyes. "Why would you do this to us?! I treated you like a friend, and eventually more than that! I trusted you, gave you another chance, and THIS is your thanks?! I'll never join your side, and I'm sorry that I ever decided to believe that I could love you! You MONSTER!"

Her last words rang throughout the limbo like an echo, but it seemed to have some affect on TD. His expression went from shocked, to sorrowful. A tear fell from his eyes, then suddenly his evil grin returned, but it wasn't natural. It seemed forced, involuntary. Twilight noticed this, but before she could ponder why the sudden change had occurred, TD grabbed her and threw her back towards the heroes. Bill instinctively caught her with his psychic powers, even as he was, and set her down.

"Very well then!" TD shouted, "Why don't you join the rabble, and perish with them all!"

He stepped back and looked at the group before him. It was then that Tails finally spoke. His face was one of anger, but not towards his uncle.

"You know, you're right," he said to the dark entity, "Maybe he was just a puppet in your games. Maybe all he served was as a trick to fool us. But no matter his origins, I know my uncle is not a traitor! He's never lied to me about how much I mean to him, and he certainly wouldn't lie to me now! And like it or not, he has chosen his own life now, TD, and with his help we will take you down for good!"

Bill smiled proudly at his nephew, who quickly gave him a big hug.

"I'm sorry it came to this, little buddy," he whispered.

"I know," Tails said, "but for now, let's kick his butt."

Bill nodded, then stood to his full height as the heroes assembled. TD simply looked bored.

"Kill them," he ordered, and the villains charged forward. The heroes barely had time to prepare themselves as the villains charged towards them, intending to end their lives once and for all.

* * *

Everything was going south for the heroes at first. The villains were obviously prepared for this fight and were utterly determined to destroy the heroes for good. Even with the superior combat prowess of Bill Prower and Red, the heroes were hard pressed. It wasn't until Red saw Pinkie Pie get hurt by Bill Cipher that things turned around. Pinkie had transformed into a dragon-like creature and was keeping some of the villains occupied, but unknown to her Cipher had sneaked up behind her. With a blast from his hand, he stripped away her dragon disguise and trapped her inside of a pyramid-shaped cage. When Red saw this, anger boiled inside of him and he released a huge surge of energy from his trump card: the Phantom Ruby. The energy surge had canceled out Cipher's prison, much to the entity's surprise, and Pinkie Pie bounded away to safety. However, Red's form had changed as a result of using the Ruby, a change that all the heroes were either surprised to see or grim with memory of who he represented.

Red's fur had changed from... red to black, with the edges of his quills a dark grey color. His boots and gloves were black too. A silver mask covered his face and only one of his yellow eyes could be seen. On his chest, visible to all, was the pulsing and vibrating gem that had caused the energy as well as the transformation. Red's voice also changed into that of the figure that was still fresh in the minds of all Mobains. He may have been a different species from the original, but Sonic and his friends knew who was portrayed nonetheless.

Infinite, the first to defeat Sonic.

Infinite turned to the villains and released another burst of energy that engulfed both sides. On the heroes' side, they suddenly found dozens of clones of themselves joining the fight. It was unclear what the villains were seeing, but it obviously offset them to the heroes' advantage.

"Alright!" Sonic shouted, "The tides have turned! Let's do this!"

The heroes struck again, this time gaining the victory. The villains fought back with a fury, but with the Phantom Ruby on the heroes' side, the battle was very one-sided. Even Bill Cipher was affected by the Phantom Ruby's power, and it both excited and terrified him. Eventually, the villains lay defeated and the heroes turned to the only one left standing: TD himself. TD snapped his fingers- actually, he pretended to and the sound effect was heard; he can't snap his fingers to save his life- and the villains all disappeared.

"Bravo!" he said in mock congratulations, "You have more fight in you than I thought. But you will still lose."

The response he received was the entire army of heroes' charging him at once. TD simply closed his eyes and then opened them again. When he did, a shockwave of energy surged over them, knocking them aside like rag dolls. He then fired a burst of lightning at the majority of them, each bolt making it's mark. The heroes were badly hurt, but the lightning thankfully had not been powerful enough to kill them.

"As I predicted," TD stated. "You'd better get yourselves ready, friends. The real battle has just begun."

With a hysterical, evil laugh, the limbo around them disappeared and they all found themselves outside the portal, where the forces outside immediately rushed to their aid. But the heroes were not concerned about their wounds, for they knew that TD was right.

The battle had only just begun, and he had proved who was the stronger today...

* * *

 **Stay tuned! An epilogue is on the way, then it's on to Volume Two!**

 **Thanks for reading this so far! I'll catch y'all later!**


	9. Epilogue

**Here it is! The ending to Volume One! Stay tuned for when Volume Two comes around!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The Mobains, Equestrians, UNSC Marines, the Elites, the Ninja, and the residents of Gravity Falls all were gathered together in front of a large convention that was designed for all worlds to see together. With the help of Bill and Red's technology, combined with the resources of the Elites and Marines, all their worlds had been informed of the situations as well as the required leaders and representatives brought forth. In Equus, the Equestrian homeworld, a few other species had been gathered together to discuss their plan of action. Among others, the griffons, Changelings, and dragons had been called together for the meeting. Chrysalis was obviously not pleased to be present, but she was still willing to listen. Celestia and Luna were also present. Sally Acorn had decided to arrive as well, after being sent a message from Red requesting that she be present. After gathering around a large table that was divided into different sections, one for each world, Bill Prower stood in the center of the groups with a mic. He had chosen this position because he was technically the only one (besides Red) who wasn't from either world.

"The reason we have all gathered here today," Bill stated, "is to discuss a pressing issue regarding the most recent attacks on our worlds. An old enemy, the one known by the majority of us as TD, has brought our worlds together in an attempt to destroy us all. Each of you here represent your world or universe that has been brought into the fray, as well as the respective species of each world. We all face extinction at the hands of TD, and we cannot fight him alone. Our only hope, our only chance, is to unite together under a common cause: to drive him from our worlds and take him down once and for all. But it's not just a bond we must make among our worlds; each world with more than one species must also overcome their mistrust for each other and join together if we are to stand a chance."

"And why should we?" a voice said from among the Changelings present. Bill looked to the Changeling that had spoken and said bluntly, "Because if you don't, then we all die. Every last one of us. Whatever quarrels you've had with each other before will have to wait until our common foe lies defeated."

"While I don't like the thought too much myself," Chrysalis announced, "I admit that it is the only choice we have if we are to survive."

"Excellent!" Bill said, "As for our worlds, we must set up an effective communications system for each our worlds, to pass the necessary equipment, armor, weapons, and intel needed to progress. From now until this war is over, we must treat each world and its inhabitants as if it were our own. We either fight as one, or die individually."

Everyone was silent for a moment, then Admiral Terrence Hood stood to his feet.

"You have our weapons and arms," he said.

"You have our blades," the Ninja joined in. All around the table, the different worlds gave their consents."

"You have our swarms."

"And our magic."

"And our knowledge."

"And our lives."

Bill smiled and then pulled up a holographic map of their worlds, as well as the bridges between each that TD had created. Honestly, he had made it all look like on giant planet.

"Okay, we've got the message across, but we now need to start the training and arming. I'll need your greatest of technological minds and your best strategists to travel to each world and arm the warriors as best as possible. Operation Multiverse is a go."

The majority of the audience started to leave, each giving out their orders and directing troops where needed. Bill sighed as he watched them leave. He knew that this wouldn't be an easy fight. TD had proven that time and time again. As he looked out into the skies, Bill had one last thought on his mind.

 _I just hope that it's enough._

* * *

TD laughed as he watched their mobilization through a crystal ball in his castle.

"They honestly think they can stop me?" he chuckled. "Never. The plan has been long in the making, and it cannot possibly be stopped now. Your worlds are doomed."

TD laughed again and walked out of the room. However, when he was gone, another figure appeared as a reflection in the crystal ball. It was TD, but not as they had seen him before. This time, he looked scared, worried even.

"It worked," he noted to himself, "but I don't have long."

TD started chanting something, the room rumbled as his power vibrated through it. Finally, he stopped and the room went to normal. TD sighed.

"And with that, the separation is complete," he said aloud. His image disappeared from the ball, but his voice remained a second longer.

"I'm sorry, Twilight, but it's all up to you now. Please win this war...for both our sakes..."

* * *

 **Volume one is officially at a close! Next up, Volume two!**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Cya in the next volume!**


End file.
